


Careful What You Wish For

by Starlypenguins



Category: IBVS, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chris teases Ed a bit in this, Dez has secrets librarys in her house, Don't question it, summonings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlypenguins/pseuds/Starlypenguins
Summary: Edward and Isaac get into an argument one day, and Edward wishes that Isaac never existed. Little did he know, that wish would actually come true.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Careful What You Wish For

The school day had just ended for the students of Foxfield high, and when the halls cleared up a bit more, the argument between two students became more visible. 

It wasn’t much of a surprise to the passing students when they noticed that it was Edward and Isaac. It also wasn’t much of a surprise when they saw Chris was trying to calm the two down. 

“Ink, why can you not just cooperate with me for once in your life?” Edward yelled.

“I don’t know, why do you constantly try to get me involved in your shit?” Isaac responded.

“Guys please calm down, we don’t need to argue!” Chris said, but he was ignored and the two continued their argument. 

“I’m asking you to do one simple thing!” Edward said.

“Uh, no, you were trying to force me to do ‘one simple thing’, and it wasn’t even simple, so I’m not doing it.” Isaac said, crossing his arms. “All it’s going to do is get me caught up in something that I want nothing to do with!” 

Edward clenched his fists, trying his hardest not to punch Isaac. “I’m just asking you to go investigate something for me.” he said.

“Did you not just hear me?” Isaac asked. “I just said all it’s going to do is get me caught up in something that I want nothing to do with, I think that’s a very obvious sign of me telling you to leave me alone.” 

“Well I’m not just going to leave you alone, because I’m the one in charge here!” Edward said.

“Look Error, you might have everyone under your thumb, but you don’t have me, I’m not just going to sit back and let you push me around.” Isaac said. “So just leave me alone.”

“God, Ink, I wish you never existed, then maybe I wouldn’t always have to put up with your attitude!” Edward said. 

Isaac went quiet after he said that, before clenching his fists and getting ready to yell at Edward again.

“Okay, let's all just calm down before anyone gets hurt.” Chris said, putting a hand on Isaac's shoulder. “Isaac, let's just leave before you end up punching Error.” 

Isaac took a deep breath and began walking away. “Come on Chris.” 

Chris looked back at Edward and then followed Isaac, leaving him alone. 

Edward sighed and walked away, he would just have to talk with Isaac tomorrow. 

\---

“Hey Chris!” A voice said from behind him. Chris turned around to see Nevin walking over to him.

“Oh, hey Nevin, what’s up?” Chris asked, leaning against his locker so that he didn’t have to look too far down to look at the emo.

“Nothing much, what about you?” Nevin asked. “You look exhausted.”

Chris shrugged, “I had a bit of a hard time falling asleep, Error and Isaac got into an argument yesterday after school, and I’m worried about how they’re going to interact today.”

“Who?” Nevin asked.

Chris looked at Nevin with a confused look. “Error, you know, the school king?”

He assumed that Nevin of all people would know Edward, heck the emo was literally Edwards number 1 hater!

“No, I know who Error is, I’m talking about Isaac.” Nevin said.

Chris was a little shocked, but hid it surprising well.

“You know, Isaac, he’s a few inches taller than you, he can make his drawing come to life, and he’s known as Ink throughout the entire school?” he said.

Nevin looked deep in thought. “That name doesn’t ring a bell, are you sure you aren’t imagining him from your lack of sleep?” he asked. 

To say Chris was confused was an understatement. Did Nevin really forget who Isaac was? Was he the only one who remembered him?

“I.. I have to go, I’ll be back in a bit Nevin.” Chris said, walking off without waiting for a response. 

Chris ran through the halls, trying to find anybody who might have known Isaac. He noticed Dez out of the corner of his eye and ran over to her.

“Dez, can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked, catching his breath as Dez turned around to face him.

“Oh, hey Cross, what’s up?” she asked. 

“You don’t happen to know anybody named Isaac, who’s a bit taller then you, keeps his hair in a ponytail, gets called Ink a lot, and is a bit of an artist?” Chris asked, hoping that Dez remembered him.

Much to his disappointment, Dez shook her head. “Sorry, but no, I don’t know anyone like that.” she said. 

“Oh, okay then, thanks Dez, I have to go figure something out.” he said, running off again, and this time to find Edward.

It took Chris a total of 5 minutes to find him.

“Edward!” Chris said, getting the school kings attention.

“Oh thank god Chris, I was looking for you!” Edward said.

“Look, I’m just going to cut straight to the point here.” Chris said.

“Do you remember who Isaac is?” they both asked each other, which left them both in shock.

“You remember?” Edward asked. 

Chris nodded and smiled.

“Oh my god, you remember!” Edward said, “I was starting to think he was just a figment of my imagination and I truly had been going crazy for the past few months!” 

“Same here, wait but why are we the only ones who remember?” Chris asked.

Edward thought about it for a moment, but couldn’t come up with an answer. 

“We probably shouldn’t talk about this in public, come on, we’re going to the lair.” Edward said walking off, with Chris following closely behind. 

After getting some of his lackeys out of the lair, Edward sat down on a beanbag and started thinking again.

“I think we should probably start with asking what happened to Isaac.” he said.

“That’s an easy question to ask, but a hard one to answer.” Chris said, leaning against the wall as he thought of the possible things that may have happened to the artist. 

“We just have to think back to yesterday, since that was the last time we saw him.” Edward said. “And the last time I saw him was when we had our argument.” 

“The last time I saw this was when we parted ways while walking home.” Chris said. “And he was perfectly fine.” 

The two went quiet for a moment, trying to remember anything that might have happened yesterday.

“Wait, why are you even worrying about this?” Chris asked. “Last I checked, you hated Isaac.” 

“No reason in particular.” Edward said, trying to avoid answering the question, but Chris saw straight through it.

“Awww you care about him don’t you?” Chris teased, causing Edwards' face to heat up.

“What no!” he said. “Where did you get that idea from?” 

Chris let out a small laugh and smiled. “Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!” he said.

“Cross!” Edward yelled, causing Chris to laugh even more. 

“Sorry, anyways let's get back on topic, is there anything that might have happened yesterday?” Chris asked.

Edward shook his head. “Nope, nothing I can think of, man I wish Isaac was here to tell us what happened, but you know, he’s kind of missing or whatever.” he said.

Chris went quiet in thought after Edward said that. He didn’t know why, but something about what Edward had just said made him remember his and Isaacs argument the other day, the exact same argument where…

“Oh my god.” Chris started, “Edward, I think I figured it out.” he said.

“Wait seriously, what happened?” he asked, standing up from the beanbag.

“What was the last thing you said to Isaac yesterday?” Chris asked.

Edward thought about it for a moment. “I think it was something along the lines of, I wish you never existed.” he said.

“That's it!” he said, “Edward, I hate to say this, but I think that wish came true!” 

Edwards eyes went wide as the realization hit him. “Wait, but, how?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but right now we have to find out how to reverse a wish.” Chris said leaning against the wall again. 

“I think we may have to get Dez to help with this one.” Edward said. 

“Why? She doesn’t even remember Isaac, how is she going to help?” Chris asked with a confused look on his face.

“Well the other day she was telling me about how she was researching about wishes because those apparently interest her now, so she might know a thing or two about undoing a wish.” Edward explained. “Besides, she’s honestly our best bet here, neither of us know anything about wishes.” 

Chris sighed. “Of course she’s interested in wishes now, why wouldn’t she be?” he said. “Well, lets go ask her for help then.” 

Chris left the lair to go find Dez, leaving Edward scrambling to catch up to him. 

The two made their way through the halls trying to find Dez in the crowd of students. The two saw her talking with Niki and ran over.

“Dez we need your help!” Edward said.

She looked over with a bit of a confused look, but turned to face them. “What’s up?” she asked.

“Dez, you don’t happen to know anything about wishes do you?” he asked in a desperate tone.

“I do, why?” she asked looking back and forth at the two of them. 

“Great, because we kind of need help reversing a wish.” Chris said.

Dez sighed. “Look, class is starting soon, so I don’t have time to tell you now, but come over to my house after school.” she said, beginning to walk off. 

Niki followed behind her, leaving Edward and Chris alone. 

“Great, now we have to wait all day to find out how to get Isaac back.” Chris grumbled. 

Edward shrugged. “Eh, it could be worse, let's just try to get through the day.” he said walking away.

\---

Chris arrived at Dez's house to find Edward waiting for him.

“It’s about time you got here.” he said, putting away his phone.

“Well I’m sorry that I don’t have the convenience of being neighbors with Dez.” Chris said. “I also don’t have a dad who will let me go anywhere at any time.” 

The two made their way to the front porch and knocked on the door. Dez opened it and let them in.

“Thanks again for helping us Dez.” Chris said.

“No problem.” she said, leading them into her basement. “So, what exactly happened?” 

“Edward wished his future boyfriend out of existence.” Chris said, causing Edward to blush.

“He’s not my future boyfriend!” Edward said. “I’m not even gay!” 

Chris rolled his eyes and laughed. “Keep telling yourself that buddy.”

The three of them made their way to one of the walls of Dez's basement, which had an odd bit of wall that looked out of place.

“Why are we even in your basement that’s oddly small for some reason considering the size of your house.” Edward asked.

“Error, I thought you of all people would be able to find secret passageways.” Dez said, pressing down on the out of place part of the wall.

“Wait what?” Edward asked, but before he could continue, the piece of wall moved back, causing a secret door to open, which revealed a library.

Chris and Edward were in a state of shock. 

“Why do you have this?” Edward asked. He was extremely confused from what he just witnessed.

Dez shrugged, “I dunno man, it was just here when we moved in, anyways come on, we have to get your future boyfriend or whatever back.” she said walking through the door. 

Chris and Edward followed behind, still questioning why this was in her basement. 

“Alright let's see, wishes.” she said walking around trying to find a wish book. 

She grabbed one off a shelf and started to flip through the pages, eventually stopping on one and reading through it.

“Okay, so, with wishing somebody out of existence, there’s unfortunately no way to undo it unless some super specific mumbo jumbo happens.” she explained.

“Great, now how do we get him back?” Edward asked, leaning against a bookshelf.

“Well, we could always try to summon him.” Dez suggested. 

“No!” Chris yelled. “Dez are you crazy, any time you summon something, somebody gets possessed, I don’t think any of us want Isaac in our bodies!” 

“Don’t you want your friend back?” she asked him, grabbing another book from a different shelf.

“Well yes but-”

“Then this is our best shot.” Dez said cutting Chris off. 

“Is it even possible to summon somebody back into existence?” Edward asked. 

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Dez said, flipping through the pages of another book. 

She walked over to a table and sat down, trying to find a way to summon somebody back into existence. Chris and Edward walked over as well, trying to get a look at the book.

Dez eventually stopped on a page and pointed to a certain part as she started reading aloud. 

“Okay, so, we need at least 3 things that would represent the person you are attempting to summon, the material used to make the summoning circle would count, with a maximum of 6 things, and candles.” she said.

“Okay what are a few things that represent Isaac?” Edward asked.

“Well we could just get 3 different things that fall under the category of art.” Chris suggested. 

“Would that even work?” Dez asked. “Considering they all fall under the same category.”

“Well the book never said we couldn’t do that, so it’s worth a shot.” he said.

“And we could use ink for the summoning circle, if you have any.” Edward suggested.

“Why ink?” Chris asked.

“Well that is Isaacs nickname, so it only makes sense.” Edward said. 

“I have some upstairs, I’ll go get it and set up the circle, for now I need you two to run out and get some art supplies.” Dez said.

“Great, we have to go out and buy stuff.” Edward said.

“Calm down, we can just go to the dollar store, it’ll cost us $10 max.” Chris said walking out of the library.

\---

After a quick trip to the dollar store, the two boys arrived back at Dez's house with the supplies.

“Did you two get everything?” she asked, opening the door of the library again.

“Yeah, did you set up the circle?” Chris asked, putting the bag down on a table and emptying it. 

“Yep, it’s right over there!” she said pointing to a clearing in the library. 

“Alright, let's summon that bastard!” Edward said. 

“How do we know we won't accidentally summon some sort of ink demon or something?” Chris asked, walking over with the supplies in hand.

Dez shrugged. “We probably will, but it’s not that big of a deal.” she said. 

“That is a very big deal.” Chris said. 

“Whatever, just get the supplies in the center of the circle!” she said, opening the summoning book.

Chris walked over and placed the items in the middle, then walked out of it, careful not to mess up any of the ink.

“Okay, Error go turn off the lights.” Dez said, pulling out a lighter and beginning to light the candles.

Edward turned off the lights as Dez finished lighting the candles, and backed up as she looked back down at the book. 

She took a deep breath and started to read the chant written down on the book, causing the circle to glow.

Edward took a step back in surprise, this was not how he was expecting his Wednesday to go. 

Dez continued to chant as the circle lit up even more, and the flames on the candles grew. 

Books started to fall off the shelves as a wind began to blow in the room, a wind so strong it was pushing Chris away from the circle. Edward had to hold onto Chris so that he didn’t get blown into a wall.

As Dez finished the chant there was a blinding light, and the three closed their eyes.

When they opened them again, they were greeted by a freckled, blonde haired teen, laying in the center of the circle.

“Isaac!” Chris said running over to the boy, who was beginning to stir. 

“Chris?” Isaac asked and he knelt down and hugged Isaac.

“Thank god that worked!” Chris said, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Wait, what happened?” Isaac asked as Chris let him go.

“How do I explain this?” Chris started. “You see, Edward wished you out of existence, and everyone forgot about you, so we kind of had to summon you back into existence.” he explained.

Isaac blinked as he tried to process that.

“Error.. Wished me out of existence?” he asked. 

Chris nodded in response. “It’s hard to believe, I know.” he said.

“Hey Dez, you okay?” Isaac asked, glazing over Chris’s shoulder. 

Dez looked like she was about to vomit, or faint, either one. 

“I have a massive headache, and so many memories are entering my head at once, and I think the room is spinning.” she said.

“Okay, let’s get you to your bed before you pass out.” Edward said, helping Dez gain her balance again.

“Good idea.” she said.

The two made their way out of the library, leaving Chris and Isaac alone.

“So, what is this?” Isaac asked, motioning towards the mess of a library they were in.

“Oh, this is the secret library Dez has in her basement, but don’t question it too much.” Chris explained.

“Uh huh, you know, I feel kind of sick now.” Isaac asked.

“Alright, let's get you home.” Chris said, helping Isaac up.

The two left Dez’s house after telling Edward and made their way to Isaacs apartment, hoping that nothing else would happen for the rest of the week.


End file.
